Saw 2 Parody
by RheaLynnae
Summary: Parody of the movie Saw 2. Written by my friend. Posted by me. Please R&R.
1. Michael's Trap

Michael starts waking up to the sound of a buzzing lightbulb. He opens his eyes and notices the thing on his neck. Then he starts thinking "Oh crap, I knew I shouldn't have partied over at Christy's", then he hears a TV turning on.

Jigsaw: He..o M..ha..

Michael: What? Raggedy Andy, is that you?

Jigsaw: Hel.o Mi.ha.l

Michael: Huh?

Jigsaw: Damn cheap ass TV, the guy at the garage sale said it was practically new! Oh yeah, hello Michael. Throughout your entire life, you have made a living on spying on others. You would be what society calls a rat, a snitch, a stool pigeon, a tattle tale, a...

Michael: Okay! Okay! I get it!

Jigsaw: Sorry, I kind of get into it. Anyways, the device on you is my personal little death mask. Think of it like a venus flytrap...or a mousetrap...maybe even a beartrap. Well, its not something that you'd want to wear on Halloween. Watch the video tape and you'll see what happened to you only hours ago.

The TV then starts showing a scene from The Little Mermaid, Michael, now thinking," Damn you Christy".

Jigsaw: Crap! I thought I taped all of it over. Oh wait, here it goes. Look, that's you on my surgery table, getting surgery.

Michael (thinking): No shit, Sherlock.

Jigsaw: Allow me to show you what will happen to you when that mask closes shut.

Michael watches the tape and sees a mannequin wearing the mask and then hears a ding.

Jigsaw: Ooh, my hot pocket's ready!

Then Michael hears another ding, this time, the mask shuts on the mannequin.

Michael, now looking at x-rays of his head: Oh damn you Christy!

Jigsaw, while eating the hot pocket: You are, umm, going to have to, umm-um, get the key using the knife in front of you. Have fun...Man these are good!

Michael, now haiving enough of this, runs up to the TV to throw it down, then he hears ticking. He starts panicking realizing that he set off the trap. He picks up the knife and tries to put it up to his eye, but then stops. He keeps on trying while Jigsaw watches, eating his hotpocket. 30 seconds left. Michael then, stops for a second and then...

Michael: Wait, you put the key in my right eye? Dumbass!

Jigsaw, now having one of those WTF moments, watches as Michael pulls out his eye... his glass eye, and pulls out the key with 20 second left.

Michael: Haha. You don't get to kill me!

Jigsaw, showing Michael a remote from the TV: Think again, dumbass!

Jigsaw pushes the button, then the mask closes.

Michael: Ow...

Michael, thinking: ...damn Christy...


	2. Daniel and Eric Talk

Detective Mathews is walking down a hall and stops at a desk where a guy wearing a really tight outfit is reading Archie comics. Det. Mathews just waits for a few seconds, then minutes, then decides to cough a little.

Guy at desk: Huh? What'cha want?

Det. Mathews: I'm here for Daniel Mathews.

Guy at desk, while reading his comics: Daniel, Daniel...Oh wait, you mean the Danny? Sure just let me finish this chapter.

Det. Mathews then starts wondering what his son did this time.( Did he get caught breaking into someone else's house and stealing their lingerie? Or did he shoplift a purse? I'll never understand him)

2 comic books and 7 pages later...

Det. Mathews: Will you let me see my god damn son now!?!

Guy at desk: Okay! No need to be rude. Sheesh! People these days.

The guy at the desk points a door to the detective and we see Daniel, reading a Sports Illustrated magazine with the exclusive locker room pictures of the Angels. 

Daniel: Well it took you long enough.

Det. Mathews, now really annoyed just decided to walk out of the building w/ Daniel. He wondered why Daniel stole from a girl's clothing store. Then it hit him...

Det. Mathews: Congratulations, son! You got a girlfriend.

Daniel: Huh?

Det. Mathews: You stole from a girl's clothing store to get your girlfriend a present! 

Daniel: Dad, I don't have a girlfriend.

Det. Mathews: Wait, but that explains everything.

Daniel: Dad... there's something I need to tell you... I'm gay.

Det. Mathews: WHAT!!! How did this happen! It was your mother wasn't it. I knew she would do this do you, her and that tramp girlfriend of hers! 

Daniel: Maybe I should go back to mom's.

Det. Mathews: Go! See if I care!

Daniel, happily: Okay!( That went well. I honestly pictured him shooting me.)   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
At the detective's

Det: Mathews,on the phone: Daniel? Are you there? Pick up please. Pretty pleeeeease?

He then hangs up and recieves a call on his cell, w/ his La Cucaracha ringtone. 

Det. Mathews: Daniel?... Oh, sorry Sarge. Thought you were my son...Uhuh, uhuh. Okay, I'll see you there.


	3. Michael's Crime Scene

No reviews yet? Please let me know what you think. 

At Michael's crime scene

Carrie, while looking at her face in her compact mirror: Took you long enough. Anyways, we think this is your pal.

Det. Mathews: He's not my friend, just a rat, a snitch, a stool pigeon, a tattle tale...

Carrie, trying to put on lipstick: Okay, I get it.

Det. Mathews: Well, why couldn't you guys tell it was my rat, my snitch, my...

Carrie, trying to apply some blush: Well there's our problem.

Det. Mathews and Carrie go into the room and see the body on the floor. The det. looks at a tattoo on his leg that says "Damn Christy".

Det. Mathews: Yeah, it's definitely him.

Carrie: Well any idea who did this to him?

Det. Mathews: How the hell am I supposed to know?

Carrie: Okay...(awkward). Well take a look at this.

She points at a jigsaw cut out on Michael's shoulder.

Carrie: It matches Jigsaw's pattern.

Det. Mathews: Okay. So he was killed with a jigsaw shaped cookie cutter.

Carrie, applying more blush: We think the mask killed him (dumb ass). Take a closer look Detective Mathews.

Det. Mathews, getting closer to Carrie's face: Eww. Carrie, that's a huge zit on your nose.

Carrie, embarrassed, and powdering her zit: I DON'T HAVE A ZIT! Look up dumbass!

Det. Mathews looks up and sees the message, with the O's drawn as happy faces.


End file.
